Happy Tree Friends High
by FlakyxFlippy14
Summary: Flaky Redwood, a super shy girl is new to Happy Tree Friends High. When seated next to Shifty and Lifty Lifters, she got attached to them. Flippy Towers, the outsider yet famous, is jealous of the twins. This is mostly a tale of Flaky and Flippy. Many pairs are mentioned all throughout the story.
1. New girl

I'm new to fanfiction so I hope you enjoy this story. There are many pairings but I am aiming for Flippy/ Flaky.

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends, otherwise it would be turned into an anime.

I ran down the corridor, my feet pounding hard on the floor. Damn, that stupid alarm didn't wake me. Well, I flipped out and killed my hamster, poor little guy. I swung open the door to my class. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Lumpy. My alarm was off." I heard him mutter something before saying, "Yeah, just go take your seat." I obliged and sat down. "Now that we have sir Flippy with us I could say the announcements."

That set the classroom into rumors. "Shut up!" They did. "We have a new student join us," he added. "Come on in, miss." The door cracked open a bit and half a face was seen. "Come on, they won't bite." Lumpy opened the door all the way and dragged the new kid in by holding her hand. My eyes widened. "Tell us about yourself."

She nodded and put both her hands over her mouth. "Um, hi, I'm Flaky Redwood. I, um, came from, eh, Crystal Beach. My mum she, um, died last year and my daddy, well, he um, is across the sea for, um, work. So I was transferred here so that I could, um, continue my studying." I couldn't help but stare at her. She has really long spiky red hair with white flakes, ruby eyes that seem to have tears, really pale skin and wore the girl uniform.

"Thank you for sharing with us, Flaky. Now, we will need to put you in a seat." I hope it was next to me since I don't have a partner. Oh, she's so cute! "You can sit between Shifty and Lifty, the raccoon twins." Flaky nodded and grabbed the offered hand, letting her be led to the seat. I heard the twins snicker. "Look, bro, we have a girl with us." "I could see that. I can't wait to have fun with her!" She sat down and looked at the two. "I am Shifty." "And I am Lifty!" "We welcome you to Happy Tree Friends High!" Her eyes widened slightly before giggling. "Eh, thank you!" she said. The girl gave them a peck on the cheek.

I let out a huff and crossed my arms. Those two are bastards! Shifty put his fedora on her head while Lifty wrapped his green scarf around her neck. She touched the fedora with a giggle. "My, she is so cute!" "Oh, I wish she came here earlier!" Petunia Moon, the clean freak and Giggles Rose, the happy go lucky, are very famous around the entire school. It seems that Petunia is dating the college student, Handy, while Giggles is dating Cuddles White. Me? Well, I'm single due to the fact that I flip out a lot.

The bell rang. "She should sit with us at lunch," said Petunia. "Well, if we can get her away from Shifty and Lifty that is," Giggles pointed out. Flaky was on Shifty's back, laughing while still having the fedora on. Lifty, on the other hand, had his arm wrapped around his brother's shoulder. Meaning, it was also on her back. Man, I hate those two! Good news is that Splendid and Splendont aren't here. They said something about a mission on Spiral Hill City.

Then I heard it. "Um, who is that?" She was pointing at me. The twins snickered. "That would be Flippy Towers." "He is a crazy student." "What do you mean by that?" "Well, whenever he hears a really loud sound that reminds him of a war then he would flip out," the twins said in unison. She nodded, still staring. I'm going to kill them! They already made her scared of me.

At lunch, the twins were _still_ with her. "Flaky, didn't you buy a lunch?" "Or at least brought one?" "Um, I was in a hurry," she said shyly. "So I kind of, um, forgot it? I also, eh, forgot my money." Shifty and Lifty laughed. "Wait here," said Shifty. "We'll buy you something," Lifty added. Flaky nodded. This is my chance! I made my way to her table, but was beaten to it by Petunia and Giggles. "Oh em gee!" "You are even cuter up close!" Flaky smiled shyly. "Thank you." "I'm Petunia and this is my friend Giggles!" "Nice to meet you," she said. Shifty and Lifty finally came back holding three trays. "I'm sorry girls, but Flaky will be eating with us today." The two pouted but rushed off.

"Here you go, Flaky." They gave her the one with the best food! I hate those bastards! Not Flaky, she is cute. Nutty walked up to Flaky and the twins. "Hi! I'm Nutty Sweets!" "Um, nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Flaky Redwood." From a brown paper bag, he took out a red lollipop with a white ribbon tied around it. "Here is a welcome gift." She took it with a smile. "Thank you, Nutty kun! I really appreciate your gift." He smiled before running off. There are a lot of bastards around here.

"So, Flaky, are you going to join any clubs?" Shifty asked. She played with her food a bit. "I, um, want to join soccer," she muttered. "I'm great with being, um, goalie." "Eh, you want to join soccer?" Lifty mused. Shifty snickered. "We play soccer." "That's great to hear!" she beamed. "We can all, um, be together!" I don't care what they will say about me! I'm going to talk with Flaky! I sat in front of the small girl.

"I'm Flippy Towers." She stared at me before a small smile crept on her lips. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Flippy - Sama!" She reached forward for the ketchup and popped it open. I immediately grabbed the collar of her shirt. "My, you are very cute," I cooed. Fliqpy has taken control. "But it is such a shame to ruin your face." Her eyes widened and began to brim with tears. "Lifty, what's happening?" She turned to them and noticed they were frightened. "He flipped out."

I took out a dagger and brought it close to her neck. "This seems to be a good spot." She let out a scream and I blinked. "Flaky, I am so sorry!" I let go and took off running. Man, I'm an idiot. "Are you alright?" Shifty asked. She nodded. "I'm scared." The two wrapped their arms around her. "Don't be," Lifty muttered. "We'll be here to take care of you." She smiled.

After school, I saw Flaky skipping in between Lifty and Shifty to keep up their pace. "It is weird how we live in the same block!" she giggled. The girl linked her arms in theirs. I must say, I'm jealous. They got to be around her all day! _"Calm down, Flippy," _said Fliqpy. _"With a knife they won't be around her anymore." _I shook my head. "Then she'll be even more afraid of me." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. I felt a slightly blush on my cheeks. _"Ugh, you love her!" _My eyes widened. "No I don't!" I shouted, grasping my hair. People around me stared. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and kept on walking. I hate this day.

I hoped you enjoyed. I'll be uploading every Sunday. Please review?


	2. Birthday

This is chapter 2 for Happy Tree Friends High. It's still a Sunday so I could still upload a bit. I was bored and thought of this.

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends

"Flaky, how was your day?" "It went, um, pretty good. That soup you made was delicious!" It's been a week since Flaky came to this school. People think that she is dating Shifty and Lifty though. Bastards that should've been me! I would've been dating her for real!

The small teen finally spotted me. "Flippy Kun, how are you?" That caught me off guard. "I'm fine?" She grinned and nuzzled both Shifty and Lifty. Someone remind me why those two aren't dead yet. "We could still sleep over tonight, right?" She nodded. "Um, why wouldn't you guys go?" she asked. "I mean, um, half our class is going for my, eh, birthday. I thought why not invite, um, the people that I'm much closer with. Including you two since you are, um, my best friend?"

The twins laughed and ruffled her hair. "You are so cute!" She blushed. I pounded my head on a wall. IDIOTS! THAT GIRL IS MINE! "So, who is going to your house?" Lifty asked, tying his scarf around her neck. "Um, Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles, Handy, Lammy, Mr. Pickles, Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty, you two, Cro Marmot and I think that's it." "Why is Cro Marmot going?" "Hehe, he makes the best ice cream," she muttered. The two gave her a bear hug. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

Giggles and Petunia rushed towards Flaky's desk. "Thank you for inviting us over, Flaky," said Petunia. Giggles nodded in agreement. "But is there a dress code for the party?" "Um, no, you could just wear what you want and bring anything you want." "Okay! Oh, did you invite Flippy?" Her eyes widened. "Um, I forgot to invite it. I'll do it right now!"

She rushed towards my table. "Um, I'm inviting all of my closest friends to a sleepover for my birthday. Do you want to come?" I blinked. "Sure, I'll go." She smiled before rushing back to her seat.

"Flaky, allow us to walk you home again," said Shifty. She pouted. "You, um, don't have to keep asking," she said. "Eh, you could just walk me." Lifty placed the girl on his back. "Plus, we have our stuff for tonight in our bag." "So, we'll be staying at your house now and the rest of the night." "Um, that's great to hear!" she laughed. "I didn't want to be alone." The twins looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" "Well, my daddy he is um, always travelling. The only times he, eh, comes is at Christmas. But he leaves an hour after he arrives. So, um, I've been alone, um, last year." Shifty put his fedora on her head. "You have us now."

Flaky's POV

Shifty and Lifty are so nice! I mean, I thought that they would be those types of guys who love to flirt with every girl. We finally arrived at my home. "Whoa, you live _here_?" I nodded, taking out the key. "This is my home." It was huge, like a wide acre. One the outside, it is painted white with the roof red, a large marbled patio, crystal windows, black gates and a sycamore tree growing on the corner.

"How could you afford this all?" "My, um, dad works a lot. Plus, we are eh, very rich." Most of our money comes from my mum's inheritance. She wanted me to come here earlier when I was little. But we never did due to my mum's job. When she died, my dad decided ship to me to our guest house.

I placed my bag on my white rocking chair and headed to the kitchen. "Do you want a snack, Shifty and Lifty?" They jumped onto the couch, their shoes long gone. "Sure, get us anything you want." I sliced some apples and poured honey over them. "Here you go," I said. I gave them each a plate. "Sit down, Flaky Chan, you look tired." I sat between them.

TIME SKIP!

Giggles and Petunia gave me a tight hug. "This is a great party, Flaky!" "Um, thank you," I said. They ran off to their dates. Flippy came in through the door and I waved at him. "Well, let's start eating," I said. They did and attacked the food. Shifty and Lifty were sitting next to me, like always. "Are you having fun, Flaky Chan?" I nodded. I cut their food and it to the twins through their forks. "I'm having fun, how about you?" "We are having a great time!" I laughed. "Ooh, Flaky, who are you going to date?" Petunia asked. Giggles gave Cuddles a hug. "Is it going to be Shifty or Lifty?" "Um, I don't know," I said, blushing. "They are both really nice." "Aw, thank you!" They ruffled my hair.

"Um, I can't stay. I'm sorry, Flaky." I looked up to see Flippy heading to the door. "Wait!" I rushed towards him. "Why aren't you staying, Flippy? Can you at least for cake? I made it myself." He smiled warmly at me before kissing my forehead. "I fear that if I stay a bit longer then I'll flip out." Oh, so that's what it is. Can't he control it? I grabbed his jacket and stuffed it into his arms.

"Okay, you can leave. Have fun wherever you're going." I followed him to the door and watched him walk pass the gates. Once he was out of sight I slammed the door closed. I winced slightly. "Come on, Flaky Chan, enjoy your food!" Shifty called. I smiled and rushed back towards the table.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Petunia chirped. I smiled and nodded. "Alright, who goes first?" I saw Lammy stroking Mr. Pickles' hair. "Calm down, there is no need to hurt them. I'll go first." She pointed to me. "Do you choose truth or dare birthday girl." I laughed. "I choose dare!" She grinned. "I dare you to stay in the closet for at least ten minutes with no lights on." My eyes widened and I swallowed.

I've been afraid of the dark ever since I was little. But mom has always been there to take care of me. "Well, aren't you going to do it?" Mr. Pickles asked, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "Or are you a chicken." I could hear the poison in his voice, as though he wants to kill. I stood up and headed to an empty closet. "Of course I'm not scared," I muttered. I closed the door behind me and curled up into a tight ball in a corner.

A few seconds passed and I looked around the room. There was nothing to see without the light. "I wonder if she's alright," said Giggles. I let out a scream and started to cry. "Flaky!" Shifty and Lifty rushed to the closet and swung open the door. I whimpered and covered my eyes. "I felt it," I whispered. "Something was climbing on my arm. It was dark so I couldn't see it!" _"So she is afraid of the dark," _Lammy thought.

"There, there," Shifty cooed. Lifty kissed my cheek. "It's alright," he whispered. "We're here." The others smiled warmly at me. They led me back to my seat. "Um, how about we play truth or dare some other time?" Giggles asked. We all nodded in agreement. I'm glad that I met them.

I hoped you all enjoyed. Here, Lammy and Mr. Pickles are siblings. Review, please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Reaching Out

Hi, sorry for the late update, I lost the document yesterday but I found it! Oh, happy holidays to all of you readers! I hope you are spending it with your loved ones. :)

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends

Flippy's POV

I slipped on my coat, feeling a bit uneasy today. _"Dude, calm down!" _said Flipqy. _"It's just a girl!" _"I know that," I muttered. "But she isn't _any_ girl! She's Flaky Redwood." "Shifty, I forgot my books in the room. Can you get them for me?" He smiled and nodded. "I'll do anything for my little girl." Last week, they began to date. Lifty didn't mind at all, since he doesn't have a crush on her.

Flaky let out a sneeze. "Ugh, excuse me," she muttered. He came rushing to the small girl. "Flakes, are you alright?" She nodded. "I must've gotten a cold from being outside in the rain yesterday." Lifty and Shifty sighed. "You shouldn't have done that." The oldest twin got Lifty's scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"You'll get sick and I'll be very worried," he said. "Besides, I don't even know how to take care of a sick person." She blushed. "You're worried in taking care of me?" He nodded. "Shifty, you made happy!" Flaky pulled him down for a kiss, earning squeals from girls. "They are so cute together!" That should've been me!

I tried to get near Flaky, to talk with her, but the twins kept on blocking my way by covering her body. "Flaky, we are going over your house today! Is that alright?" She smiled. "Sure, you don't need to ask anymore." Oh, how I wish that could be me!

Flaky's POV

So, the first thing the twins' did was go to my mother's room. "Neato!" Lifty gasped. "How much stuff is in here?" Shifty asked. I felt the red duvet that was on the bed. "My dad decided to leave all of her stuff here, so that I could remember her."

Shifty ruffled my hair and went into my mom's closet. "She has a lot of clothes too!" He pulled out a dress and thrust it into my hands. "Put it on!" I sighed and headed to the bathroom. I slipped on the dress, struggling with the straps. Man, I hate this dress. I finally managed to get it complete and I stared in the mirror.

Blinking a few times, I screamed. "Mom, you're here!" I shouted. I touched the mirror with my hands, trying to get to her. She just stared back at me. "Mom, answer me!" I clawed the glass, the shards beginning to pierce my skin. The glass finally broke and it fell on me.

I collapsed on the floor with glass surrounding my form. Now I know that it wasn't my mother. It was only my reflection. I look a lot like her. I have her face, hair, eyes, skin and all of her genes. I don't even have a trace of my dad. Shifty and Lifty ran into the room.

"Flakes, are you okay?" Shifty picked me up, a few of my flakes falling as well as glass. I nodded. "What happened?" Lifty asked. "I tripped," I muttered, tears stinging my eyes. "Our mum is a nurse," said Shifty. "We'll be able to remove the glass." He removed the pieces with his fingers. Shifty began to bandage my arms.

We sat down on the couch, deciding what channel to watch when the doorbell rang. I handed Shifty the popcorn and headed to the door, unlocking it before opening it. "Oh, hi Pops!" I greeted. Shifty and Lifty craned their necks to see what was happening.

Cubs let out a coo, reaching out for me to carry him. "Flaky, I just got a called for late work," said Pops. "Can you take care of cubs?" "Sure! No problem," I said. Cubs squealed. "Bye daddy," he said. I closed the door, still holding the four year old in my arms. "Look guys! I got my first baby to babysit!" I did a small dance. They just gaped at Cubs.

"Keep an eye on him, Flakes." "Why?" I asked, sitting between the twins. "He is a little cutie!" I nuzzled his nose, making the child giggle. "Just take good care of him." I nodded. Shifty stood up, stretching. "Well, baby, we have to go now. Our mother is expecting us to be home by five." "Kay, Shifty, see you guys later!" Shifty gave me a peck on the lips and Lifty kissed my forehead.

They walked out the door, leaving only Cubs and me. "Flakes, Cubs wants ice cream!" I smiled and carried him to the kitchen. "Alright, I'll get some ice cream." I placed Cubs on the kitchen counter and opened my fridge to take out strawberry ice cream. "We'll have vanilla sauce on it, okay?" I turned around and screamed as something flew past me. I looked over my shoulder to face the wall, seeing a

knife.

"Nice! Nice!" Cubs cheered. I plucked the butter knife he was holding. "Come on, I got the ice cream." He squealed and kissed my cheek. We sat down on the couch and began to eat. Well, I fed him and ate. After a while, we fell asleep on the couch with the TV on. At eight, the doorbell rang and I answered it, Cubs in my arms. It was Pops. "Hey Flaky, thank you for taking care of him," he whispered. I nodded and handed Pops the child. He gave me a twenty. "Every time they call me for late work I'll let you take care of Cubs." I smiled. "Alright, he was fun to watch! I closed the door and headed to my room. That was when noticed that I was still wearing my mother's dress.

I stared at myself in the mirror, tears beginning to fall. "Mom, I'm sorry," I whispered. I collapsed, curling into a tight ball. "I caused your death. It should've been me!" I pounded on the mirror, gasping for breath. "I never should've distracted you! I am so sorry!"

Flippy's POV

It was our final week of school before going on winter break. Meaning I have only a week to amaze my princess. Well, she belongs to Shifty but still, I want her to think of me as a kind guy who doesn't kill. I'm going to do my best. "Flaky, by the end of this week you are going to be amazed!" I announced. People around me stared before rushing away.

Monday, oh how I hate Mondays! I am forced to wake up very early in the morning to get ready. But today is special. We are able to be out of uniform all week for Christmas. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT FLAKY IS GOING TO WEAR!

She ran into the school, her hair bouncing with each step. The girl swung open the door, her breathing coming out in pants. "I am SO sorry! This morning my alarm was off and I woke up VERY late! Then my outfit got ripped and I had to wear this! As soon as I was halfway here I realized that my homework wasn't in my bag and that is why I don't have it! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME MR. LUMPY!"

"Well, for being late and disturbing class you'll get a detention." The girl burst out crying. "I SAID I WAS SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME DETENTION! MY SCORES ARE PERFECT! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Her voice was so high pitched I thought I would flip out. "Don't worry about, Flaky. You aren't going to get detention. Sit down." She skipped to her seat.

SHE IS SO CUTE! Flaky was wearing a red and white knee high dress, long white socks, red flats, white clips on her hair and red fingerless gloves. During passing period, I snuck to her locker and managed to pick her combo. "Where is her lunch bag?"

I finally found it and grabbed it. "There we go," I muttered. "Now, when she notices that her lunch is missing, she'll have to buy one but I'll give her the one that I made." It had an apple, vanilla pudding, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I hope she likes it!"

I know she likes peanut butter on her sandwich because she always has one with jelly and some light brown substance on the other bread. "Wait up, guys! I have to get my lunch!" Flaky skipped to her locker, opening it and began to search. "Hey! It's not here!" Shifty's eyes widened and he rushed to her side, followed by his brother. "What's wrong, Flakes?" "My lunch is missing," she said.

I rushed towards them. "Hey, what happened here?" "Her lunch has gone missing," the twins said in unison. My eyes widened slightly with fake surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said. I held out the spare lunch. "Here, you can have mine."

She beamed brightly, wiping the tears off her eyes. "Are you serious?" Flaky asked. "What are you going to eat?" "I'll order something here. Besides, they have a type of cake that I have been dying to try." She grabbed the bag. "Thank you, Flippy! I owe you one." She climbed onto Shifty's back, giving his neck a small kiss. "Let's go to lunch!"

They ran to the lunchroom. "I wonder what he was going to have," she muttered. Flaky took out the food. "Yay, he packed a sandwich!" She took a bit of the sandwich and swallowed. Then red spots could be seen on her skin, her lips getting slightly swollen. "Oh gosh, this sandwich has peanuts in them!" She threw it across the room and covered her lips.

"Flaky, should I take you to the nurse?" The girl shook her head and turned around so that she wasn't facing them. "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Her eyes began to brim with tears. Shifty picked Flaky up and ran to the nurse's office, Lifty following.

I stared at the door, my eyes blinking a few times. "She's allergic to peanuts?" Giggles and Petunia were suddenly standing in front of me, their hands placed on hips. "We saw you in the hall, Flippy," said Petunia. Giggle nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"You switched her lunch so that you can look like the hero," said Giggles. Petunia crossed her arms. "Are you trying break Flaky and Shifty apart?" she asked. "If you are then give up," Giggles added. "She is happy with Shifty."

The two girls left, not letting me explain. Without me noticing, Lammy and Mr. Pickles sat down in front of me. "So, what's up with you and that girl Flaky?" I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She sighed and snapped her fingers. Mr. Pickles was holding a picture of me staring at Flaky. "First, you are madly in love with her."

The next one was of Flaky and Shifty dating. "Then they start to date and you are all over her." Next was of me trying my best not to flip out. "Next you are struggling with Flipqy on not killing her." The last one was of me giving Flaky the lunch. "Finally, you gave her an allergy reaction." Mr. Pickles placed the pictures neatly on the table and crossed his arms.

"What's up, Flippy?" she asked. I sighed. "You're right, I do love her. But who cares? She likes Shifty better." The two siblings grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Flippy," she said. I looked at her abruptly. "What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded. The grins turned into a smirk. "Be patient, Flippy," said Mr. Pickles. "Things are better when you wait," Lammy added.

The two stood up and exited the room. I swear, those two are plain weird. Flaky returned to the lunchroom, her face even paler. "Come on, Flakes," Shifty whispered. "I'll buy you some lunch." She nodded and let herself be led in line.

Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review, please?


	4. Christmas Fight

Hi, this update is early because, well, I want to work on my second novel called Wings of Lullaby. I haven't edited in a while and I miss it. Well, here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy.

Flaky's POV

I've spent another Christmas alone in this dumb old house. Sighing, I washed the dishes and went to open the presents a few of my friends gave me. "At least they have a family to be with," I muttered. I stared at the gift that Shifty and Lifty gave me, a smile finally appearing.

"Thank you," I whispered, hugging it. Something caught my eye and I looked under the large white tree. "What is that?" I ducked down and reached for it, trying hard not to wreck my new dress. I lifted the gift and inspected it. "I don't remember this one." I spotted the tag and read it.

-To: Flaky Redwood, an amazing that I have ever met.

-From, Flippy/Flipqy Towers. You are probably afraid of me now and I am sorry. Please forgive me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. What makes him think I am scared of him? Shrugging, I opened the package and my eyes widened. It was the beret I always wanted, a rich red with a few white. I put it on and looked at myself from a mirror. How did he know?

I sighed and heard my stomach rumble. "I just ate! But, it doesn't matter. I'll go to McDonalds." I grabbed my keys and walked out. "Hmm, I guess it was closer than I thought." I walked into the restaurant. "Ar, welcome McDonalds, mate. May I have your order?"

"Um, I would like to have a number six meal please," I said. "But I prefer Sprite with no ice." "Ar, but it taste best with ice, especially in these hot days, mate." "It feels weird whenever I have soda with ice." "Ar, as you wish mate." I looked at his nametag. "Please, call me Flaky, Mr. Russel."

He nodded. I looked around; barely noticing the store was empty. "Shouldn't you be at home for the holidays?" I asked. He sighed. "My mate has run off with this guy with our only child." Oh, so they only had one. "What about you, mate? Why are you here?" "I got hungry," I said. "Since I cooked a small meal and finished it so I decided to come here." "Do you parents know that you are here?" I looked down at my hands. "My mother died last year and my daddy is away for work. So I've spent it alone.

He gave me the food and I sat down. "Join me, Russel," I said. He sighed but obliged.

Flippy's POV

Man, I so hate my sister! My twin sister, who got expelled from our school, wanted to meet Flaky. But I wouldn't let her. "Come on, Flip! I want to meet the famous girl you fell in love with!" I sighed. "You'll flip out as well," I said. We both have the same disorder. "I can control it better than you, Flip." "Don't call me that." "Whatever. Daddy and I are going to the movies while mama bear sleeps. I don't want you come with us." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my car keys and left. I'm in the mood for some fries. McDonalds doesn't seem like a bad idea. I parked and made my way to the doors. "Hey, Flipster, what are you doing here?" My blood ran cold and I turned to face 'the hero'.

"I'm hungry and want fries. Shouldn't you be at Spiral Hill City?" "We finished the mission." Damn, no he'll want Flaky all to himself. His twin brother appeared, looking slightly amused. "There is this really hot chick in there," said Splendont. He smirked. "And it is a redhead." My eyes widened and I rushed to the window. Flaky!

I hid in a bush, watching her. She was sitting next to this blue haired guy, laughing and eating. "She is cute!" we said. "One time, when I was little, my mother made me dress up as a pirate. I looked so adorable that people put me in the newspaper. I was the main talk for a week!" "Ar, my mate, I wish I saw that." She giggled and ate her food. "Flaky, I wish I was there with you!' "Who's Flaky?" Splendont asked. I pointed to the girl.

"She is new to our school, arrived last month." "Eh, she is cute. I'll ask her out when we go back to school." I punched him in the head, noting that it won't hurt him. "She's dating shifty." They coughed. "She's dating the thief, the prankster, one of the twins?" The girl's head snapped up. "Did you hear that, Russel?" He shook his head. "Must've been your imagination, mate." Having enough, I stood up and went inside the restaurant.

"Oh, it seems that I have a costumer. Excuse me, mate." She nodded and went back to eating. I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head. After ordering my food, I glanced over my shoulder to see Flaky watching me. "That girl is cute, right mate?" I abruptly turned my attention to the guy. "Sure, of course she is. But that girl isn't my type. Lies, I didn't want Flaky to hear. He gave me the food and I went to sit down in front of her. "Hey." "Hi." She brought a French fry to her lips. "Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" "My sister went with my dad to the theater while my mom is asleep and I'm bored. So I came here. What about you? You should be with your dad, right?" I saw Flaky clench her drink. "My daddy is away for work. So I spent Christmas alone this year, again."

She stood up and threw her food away. "Bye Russel, see you again soon!" I gather my stuff and rushed to stand next to her. "Let me walk you home," I said. "It is a bit dangerous for a girl like you to be out on the streets like this." She smiled. We occasionally had small talk, laughing with each other. That is, until we reached her house. "Well, thank you for walking me home, Flippy."

She smiled brightly. "I had fun talking to you! I've never talked to anyone like this before!"

She pressed the button to open the gates. 'Quick dude, kiss her while she is still there!' 'No! Then it will be like she is cheating on Shifty!' Flaky turned to face me. "You are a great friend, Flippy. So answer me this; why would I be afraid of you? You're a sweet guy, even with Evil Flippy in you." She reached forward and began to stroke my cheek. "Thank you for the gift," she added. "It was what I wanted." Flaky turned around, but my evil side grasped her hand and turned the girl to face me.

"Eh, you are cute, Flaky." I leaned forward, her eyes widening. "I am madly in love with you. Yet, you don't notice and you are dating Shifty. I feel as though I should punish you for being mean to me." Tears began to form in her eyes. "By doing this, you would feel guilty." My lips touched her own. She gasped and began to struggle out of my grip. Finally, Flipqy pulled back with a smirk on my face. Flaky kicked me in the face. "You are a horrible person!" she shouted. "You remember all those things I said before? Well, you can screw them! I love and only would love Shifty! He is a better guy than you!"

I gritted my teeth, Flipqy finally gone. Her words hit me and I snapped. "Oh is that how it is now? Don't you know that he is a prankster, a thief?" "I know that!" she snapped. "He told me when we began to date! You did nothing when I first came here! Heck, you tried to kill me! Besides, I saw the empty seat next to you. Why didn't you off me to sit next to you? But I'm glad you didn't. I have Shifty and Lifty to take care of me. So just stay away from me!" She ran to the doors of her mansion, rushing inside.

I punched a nearby tree and stormed back to my house. Switchy, my sister, was sitting on her top bunk, sharpening a dagger. "Dude, I almost killed that popcorn guy today!" she said, grinning. My sister threw the dagger to a wall before jumping out of her bunk to lie on mine. "What's up bro?" Her grin fell. "You look upset." I sighed. "I kissed Flaky today." Her eyes widened. "Dude, she's dating Shifty Senpai!" "I know that. But Flipqy was the one that did it." She nodded, understanding. "I do hate it when Switch takes over control. It is a pain, but I'm used to it." Her emerald eyes flashed red before going back to normal.

"Just apologize and she might forgive you." She climbed to her top bunk. "Good night, big brother." I sighed and collapsed on my own bed. 'I really messed up today,' I thought. 'When I see her again then I'll have to make it up to her in order to fix our friendship." I turned off the lamp and curled into a ball. Flaky Redwood is a sweet innocent girl, the first girl that I like due to her looks and actions. Please forgive me, Flaky.

Well, how was it? *sighs* I managed to finish it today due to two reasons. 1) I wanted to write in Wings of Lullaby. 2) I got locked out of my own house and decided to write this chapter in my iPod. Trust me, that is where I mostly write the chapters in. I just transfer them into my computer. I missed my laptop all day and was bored all day! BTW, GOT HIGHLIGHTS! They are red, a lot like Flaky's hair color, which is why I got them. Anyways, please review and I'll be accepting any type of request. Well, goodnight everyone.


	5. Red Mirror

Hello, I know I said that I would be writing in my novel, but I just had to write this! It has been haunting me all day! Anyways, this will be in Flaky's POV. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends

Flaky's POV

I couldn't help but let out an annoying groan. Sleep wouldn't come and I am getting slightly pissed off. Half an hour passed and I rolled over to face my alarm clock. It is twelve o'clock. Sighing, I stood up to make my way towards my closet. I changed into some red mini shorts, a red tank top and tied my hair into a tight ponytail. Afterwards I left my house and began to jog. How dare he? He has no right to say those things at me. This year I hoped to have a perfect Christmas.

Yet he managed to ruin it. "I HATE YOU!" I shouted, kicking a tree. Eventually I began to beat up said poor tree. Finally I calmed down and kept on jogging. My guy should still be awake. He's like a raccoon, spending the day with me but doesn't sleep most of the night. His brother doesn't sleep either. One time I saw Shifty sleeping in class. It was so cute! I smiled at the thought of Shifty. He is my first boyfriend. I blushed. He even took my first kiss. Before we started to date I felt this strong aura every time I was around him. So a week later after my birthday and being around the twins, Shifty asked me out.

We were at the park with Lifty of course, when he asked me. I saw headlight out of the corner of my eye and turned around. A car was dashing towards me and I dove to back to the sidewalk, scraping my exposed skin. "Damn that I hurt!" I cried. The car didn't stop, only the driver yelled and called me clumsy. I looked up and noticed that while crossing the street I was heading towards the twins' house. I guess I got here out of habit. I knocked on the window and waited. There was a thump sound followed by a groan.

"Dude, watch it! You fell on my head." "You watch it! Mum never told to sleep on the floor." There was another groan. "Why are you even up?" "Someone's at the door." "Must be the pizza I ordered." "You're a fat ass." "Yet you agreed to order it. Come on, let's answer the stupid door." The door opened and some bills were shoved at my face. "Here you go, keep the change. Where is the pizza?" It was Lifty while Shifty stood behind him. "Lift, it's me, Flaky." "Oh, he, where's the pizza?" he teased. I laughed and gave him a small hug before turning to give Shifty a kiss.

"So, my little red angel, what brings you?" "I couldn't sleep." Lifty gasped and began to touch my face. "Don't tell me that you have insomnia too!" I shook him off. "Trust me, I don't. It must've been all the food I ate." I felt something warm go down the side of my face and I collapsed. They immediately swooped down to help me. "Flakes, what's wrong?" "Flaky, please wake up!'

My head…it hurts. My heart…is it still beating? My arms, ugh, they burn! Slowly, my eyes opened but I rolled over and fell unconscious.

"Miss Redwood, you have guest." That made me open my eyes and I sat up, groaning slightly. "Oh, you're awake." "Where are my guests? No, who are they?" "There is this guy with red hair and a woman standing next to him with black hair." It could be dad! "Wait, what about my boyfriend Shifty and his twin brother Lifty?" "They had to leave, but brought you here." That's my guy! "Bring in my guests, please." He left the room.

I'm glad that daddy is here. He'll help me get better, get me out of this room. My eyes narrowed. Another woman was standing next to him? Daddy has dated a few women after my mother died. But they usually last for only a month. My head fell back against the pillow. Who is he with now? "Flaky, are you awake?" I turned to see a woman around her thirties walked into the room.

She had black hair, hazel eyes and wore a blue dress. After her came my daddy. "Dad, you're actually here!" I cried. I extended my arms for a hug, but the woman blocked his way and rushed towards me. Then, unexpectedly, she slapped me. "Don't you know it's bad to call your dad when he's at work?" she shouted. "Didn't Blanca teach you anything? Man, it's hard to believe that you are Jamie's daughter!" My eyes widened and I touched the cheek she slapped.

My mom, when she was alive, has never hit me, including my daddy. Who is this crazy woman? She was still glaring at me until my dad stepped up. "Midnight, you're scaring her." "No girl that has been bad goes unpunished." She grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. "You spent Christmas alone, right Flaky?" I smirked and placed a high heel boot on my stomach. "You didn't answer. So, this could be easy or complicated. You can decide." Dad got the woman off of me. "Don't do that to her." "She's my daughter now and I am supposed to punish her or else she would never learn."

Dad sighed. "Flaky is a wonderful girl. She wouldn't hurt a flit without screaming." I was shaking and she suddenly attacked me. "You better get used to me, Flaky. Your daddy and I got married a month ago. My daughters can't wait to meet you." She stood up and went to wrap her arms around my dad's neck. He married her? That crazy woman is my mother? "Flaky, meet your new mother Midnight." My eyes widened. He replaced mom? He replaced her with this crazy person? "No," I said. They stared at me in shock. "No, I don't like her! I don't want her to be my mom! Mom was a nicer person! This…this monster will kill me in the end of the week while you are working!"

I began to shake with more fear now. "Mom, Angie is bugging me!" "I am not! Mom, Snow is the one lying!" "You two have to stop before I make you suffer!' "Mom, they are being mean to me!" "Mom, can you please make my sisters shut up?" Three girls with brown hair and silver eyes walked into the room followed by a guy with raven black hair and black eyes. They blinked, well, not the guy. "Who is this?" "That is your older sister?" "We already have Raven!" said one of the girls. Midnight sighed. "I know that, sweetie. Now we have a commoner to take care of."

I made my way back to the hospital's bed, only to have the three girls push me back and attacked the bed. "It's so warm!" "Ugh, it's a bit hard but still comfortable!" The guy helped me up and I leaned against his body for support. "What are you doing?!" Midnight screeched. "Don't touch my son!" She shoved me away from him and I landed crashed against the wall. "Flaky, my red sugar, are you alright?" My dad knelt down in front of me and wiped away my tears.

"Jamie, she's faking it. Flaky just wants attention all to herself," said Midnight. She managed to get my dad away from me. I stared up at him, my eyes wide and filled with more tears. "Dad, are you just going to listen to her?" I asked. "I was brought to the hospital, almost got into a car crash and now you are ignoring me! Don't you love me anymore?" "Flaky, I'm sorry." I shook my head. "Please, leave. I want to be alone." "Oh wait! I haven't introduced you to my children!" She pointed to a small one. "This is Angie, the youngest." Then a medium sized one. "This is Snow, the medium." After that was a medium tall girl. "This is Candy, my second born." Finally, she pointed to the guy. "This is Matthew, my first born. He actually goes to your school and is your age."

I tried to climb onto the bed but the girls shot me a glare. "Mom, Flaky is being rude to us! She won't let us sit on her bed!" Matthew turned to face dad. "Dad, can we leave? I think Flaky wants to rest." "Alright, let's go." The three girls ran outside and Midnight casually walked outside. "We'll catch up to you guys!" Matthew shouted. My 'brother' helped me onto the bed. "Please excuse my sisters, Flaky," he muttered, moving my red bangs away from my eyes. "You're new to them and it will take some time to get to know them better."

Dad nodded, kissing my forehead. "No matter how I act, I will always love you." "No you don't, daddy," I muttered, crossing my arms. "You would've told me that I had a new mother. But you didn't let me see her first, to see how her attitude was." "If I did then she would've gotten pissed off. I would always give you my full attention, Flaky, including my love." Matthew smiled and began to stroke my red hair. "I would take care of you, Flakes; I'll be your big brother." "Here, I brought you a gift." He reached behind his back and pulled out a large box. I opened it, my eyes widening. "Thank you so much, daddy!" I shouted, giving him a tight hug. "Matthew helped me pick it," he said. I kissed both their foreheads.

They gave me a red electric guitar with white designs on it. "Dad, can I stay with Flaky for the night?" Matthew asked. I looked up at my dad, eyes begging for permission. He nodded, smiling. "Alright, you may stay with your little sister." I grinned. Dad finally left. "So, my little sister, what happened? Why are you in the hospital?" My grin dropped. "I really don't know," I muttered. "I collapsed after I arrived at Shifty's house. So who knows what happened to me." He touched a cut on my arm. "This is deep," Matthew muttered. "I think you collapsed due to blood lost." I reached up and began to stroke his hair. "I don't know, Mattie, it just happened." He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to get you something to eat. Be right back." I nodded and watched him leave the door. I spotted something and looked over my shoulder. A mirror was at the corner and I saw my reflection. My eyes widened and I clutched the fabric that was covering my heart. A small flashback appeared in my mind of my mother. _"So, Flaky, shall we go to the park?" I put down my book and smiled brightly at my mom. "Sure, let me get change!" _"NO! Stop it! It wasn't my fault! Quit accusing me!" I clutched my hair tightly, sobbing. "Hey, Flaky, I brought you a bagel and hot chocolate!"

I was just staring at the mirror, tears continuing to fall. "Flaky, what's wrong?" "It wasn't my fault," I muttered. He blinked. "I didn't kill her. We were walking together when a truck, out of nowhere, took her away from my grasped and it slammed against a wall, squishing her as well. It wasn't my fault, but at the same time it was. We shouldn't have gone around nine, when it was dark. So it was my fault." My eyes closed and I fell asleep, leaving Matthew only to stare at me.

Well, how was it? Please review and you could post request. The next chapter for Black Mask will be up soon, but not during the new years. With that said, happy new years eve and new years! Goodnight! hehe


	6. Firework

Happy late New Years! This one is rather quick since it's almost eleven. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends :(

Flippy's POV

It is the New Year's, finally! But it was so freaking boring! My mom, again, was asleep due to cooking so much, Switchy and my dad went to the movies, just like in every other holidays and I was just lying on my bunk. I cursed under my breath and checked the time. It was ten thirty. Sighing, my thoughts drifted to Flaky. "What can she be doing right now? I know her dad is working so she is probably spending it with the twins."

My mum, a blanket draped over her head and shoulder, walked into my room, yawning. "Flippy, sweetie, can you please get out of the house? I could feel your aura all the way to my room and it's not letting me sleep." I rolled over to face my mother. Her side bangs the color pale green hair clung to her face and the rest fell off easily over her elbows. "Sure, mama bear," I said. "I'll go to sleep right now so that my aura won't bug you."

Her eyes, pale green like her hair, narrowed and she bit her pale lips. Instantly, I felt Dark's aura taking over. "I could still feel it, Flippy." She crossed her arms. "I'll tell Flipqy to calm down a bit." "Don't you have any friends?" "They're busy." Mom picked me up and threw me out of the house in a second. "Don't be back until your sister and dad returns!" she shouted.

She closed the door, leaving me to lie on the green grass. This is why I love my mum. I sighed and began to walk through town, the sun beginning to set. I want to see Flaky. Please be out right now, Flaky.

Matthew's POV

Flaky let out a yelp and ran to my room, a few knives being thrown at her. "Come out here, Flaky!" She shook her head and locked the door. There was silence on the other side. Flaky broke into a sob, clutching her hair. I was watching her do a cake, just like how she said she always did. On every New Year's, Flaky and her mom would go outside and shoot fireworks. I have a bag of fireworks hidden in my room for Flaky.

"Flaky, come here," I said. She nodded and fell into my arms, shaking. I stroked her hair lovingly, singing my little sister a lullaby. I felt her soft breathing against my exposed chest, some of her hair on it. My little sister, Flaky, is so cute. Whenever mom hits her, she would come running into my room.

My alarm went off and I sat up, stretching, waking up my red princess. "Wake up, Flaky, it's eleven thirty." She nodded. "Well, I have to muscle through my 'family." Her dad isn't here this year, only Midnight and my sisters are staying with Flaky. She sighed, slipped on her red boots, grabbed the bag of fireworks and walked out of my room. Music was blasting and my three sisters were running around the house.

"Hey, be careful with my tree!" Flaky shouted. They stuck their tongue out at her which she flinched at. Midnight was lying on the white leather couch, holding a bottle of beer. Since when was there some? "Hey, Flaky Chan, join the party!" She chugged down the drink and tossed the bottle over her shoulder. "Um, no thank you," she said. "I'll be going out for the night." Mom stood up abruptly and lifted Flaky up from the ground with her hands on Flaky's neck, not letting air to get into her lungs.

"Oh, you're leaving without asking for permission? Is that what you're doing, my red angel?" Flaky tried to answer but the grip on her neck tightened. "Well, is it, Flaky? You never asked me if you could go or not!" She tossed Flaky to the living room table, which was made of glass. Due to the sudden pressure, the table chattered and she fell on the clutter of glass. A few of them poked through the dress Flaky was wearing.

Midnight grabbed the bag she was holding earlier and looked inside. "Are these fireworks?!" she screeched. Flaky nodded, blood coming out of her upper lip. "Where did you get them?" "At the store," she said. She smacked Flaky with the bag and the girl yelped. "You have no right to talk back to me, Flaky!" she shouted. "Besides, you could set this entire house on fire! Don't you know _anything_?!" _"Well, I bet she could be a better mother than you," _I thought.

Flaky stood up shakily, but I came to help her. "Mom, may I please go out?" "Sure, go ahead." I grabbed the bag quickly and rushed out, Flaky following me. She caught up quickly, grabbing hold of my hand. "Hey," I said. She nodded in response. I let go of her hand and began to remove some glass. "Did it hurt?" I asked. She shook my head.

"I think I got used to all of her attacks," Flaky muttered. I bit my lip. She knocked at the twins' door and they opened it within seconds. "Flaky, it is so great to see you!" They gave her a hug, but soon realized the glass on her back. "Hey, my red angel, what happened?" He turned Flaky around and began to remove the glass.

"I…fell against my table. No big deal," she said. My little sister held up the bag. "Now, are we going up the fireworks?" she asked, giggling with excitement. We sat on the grass, shouting out the seconds until it reached one. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Flaky shouted, lighting up a firework. It flew straight up to the sky before letting out the light. Shifty brought her close and gave Flaky a kiss. I narrowed my eyes and let out a huff.

Shifty isn't meant for her. He is a bad influence in my opinion. Flaky turned to me, smiling brightly. "Happy New Years, big brother!" I smiled, ignoring Shifty and Lifty snicker. That night, when the fireworks were shooting, I discovered something new in Flaky. She will always try to find ways to keep herself happy, despite the situation. But my mother was wrong. Flaky isn't rude, ugly or ignorant. She's quite the opposite. My little sister is like a red angel and a lot like sugar.

When we came home, mom immediately attacked Flaky. "You stupid girl!" she shouted, sending Flaky across the room. "Who gave you permission to leave the house?" "You did," she whispered. That earned Flaky a slap. "Don't talk back to me, Flaky. I'm all you've got around her. You can't cook, clean or do anything!" I tried to get to Flaky, but mom wouldn't let me. "Now, you stay away from my son or things will go bad. I don't want him to turn into something like you." Flaky nodded and ran to her room.

Well, there you have it. I had a lot of ideas for this chapter but I forgot it. Oh well, I guess there was nothing I could've done about it. Anyways, don't forget to review or post requests!


	7. Sign Ups

WAH! I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE BUT i'M SORRY! *sniffs* I've been really busy lately. My homework has been distracting me and I have been getting writer's block for High School Life, Black Mask, Time Doll and even my novel Wings of Lullaby. I NEED HELP! Please enjoy this chapter while I go sulk in the corner.

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends

The door slammed open and the two siblings walked in. "Good morning, everyone!" said the oldest. The youngest giggled. "Who missed us?" she asked. We all let out a groan, except Flaky or Sniffles. The blue haired boy yelped and went to hide underneath his desk. Flaky just cocked her head. "Who are they?" "Those two are Aura and Anderson Angelico. They've been on vacation a day before you arrived," said Shifty.

The girl let out a squeal, hugging her brother. "Big A, look, there is a new girl!" She pointed to Flaky, who was reading a manga. "Hmm, she's cute." They went to sit at their seat and I sighed. In this school, we have animal nicknames. Mr. Lumpy is a moose, Splendont and Splendid are flying squirrels, Shifty and Lifty are raccoons, Nutty is a squirrel, Lammy is a lamb, Mr. Pickles, for some reason, is a pickle, Petunia is skunk, Giggles is a chipmunk, Cuddles is a bunny, Sniffles is an anteater, the two siblings are ants, Flaky's a porcupine and I'm a bear.

We turned back to the board and gawked at what was written on it. Well, Flaky was actually bouncing in her seat with excitement. "So Splendid and Splendont decided to come back," said Mr. Lumpy. The door opened and all the teens jumped out of their seat and literally threw themselves at the two heroes. Excited screams bounced off the walls, hurting my ears.

"Okay, I know you all missed me," Splendid laughed. Splendont smacked him upright the head. "You are an idiot." The heroes walked to their seats and sat down, so did the other students. _"Okay, keep calm," _Flaky thought. _"They are regular students so I shouldn't panic." _"Ah! I can't take it any longer!" The red head girl launched herself at one of the heroes. "SPLENDONT YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN MY IDOL!"

"Huh?" Splendont looked up and his eyes widened. Flaky knocked the hero to the ground, nuzzling his neck. "Um, who are you?" She giggled and beamed at him. "I am Flaky Redwood." Splendont smirk and stood up. "I know that," he said. Flaky giggled again before putting a Splendont manga in front of him. "Um, can you sign this for me?" He opened the book and went through it. "Who threw these pictures?" "I did! I want to be a manga artist when I grow up!" (A/N I want to be one too) "Eh, these are great drawings."

The girl beamed. "Thank you, Splendont Sama." She grabbed back the book and sat down on her seat. "I never knew that you could draw," Lifty whispered. Shifty crossed his arms. "Me neither," he muttered. "Plus, I'm kind of jealous that you showed the hero and not me." Flaky gave Shifty a kiss. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He chuckled and stroked her hair. "It's okay."

"Okay, you all may go sign up for some jobs now. The stands are opened in the gym room." I walked through the gym doors and my eyes widened. Mostly every line was filled, except the armies sign up of course. I headed towards it, but realized that two other teens were signing up. "Thank you, I hope your training goes well, Mouse Kaboom and Sneaky. Oh, hi there Flippy, do you want to join the army too?"

I gawked at the two teens that were standing there. "Hey dude, long time no see!" Sneaky laughed and patted my back. Kaboom nodded in agreement, his bag of explosives on the floor by his feet.

I laughed and gave the two a hug. "How long has it been? It was the fifth grade, right?" They shook their head. "Nope, it was two years ago." "Oh, right!" "So, you are joining the army, Flipster? How's Switch, is her condition gotten worse?" "Switchy is alright I guess. And yeah, I want to join the army." Flaky ran pass me, making me fall.

"Come on Shift and Lift, I want to see the babies in the nursery! They look so cute!" Shifty and Lifty shot me a smirk before turning back to Flaky. "Who is that?" "She is Flaky Redwood, a new girl that came from Crystal Beach." "That's a rich place," Sneaky mused. Kaboom snickered, punching my arm and took out an apple shaped grenade. "You love her, don't you?" he asked. "Of course I don't!" I said. Sneaky was staring at Flaky, who was cooing at a baby with purple hair.

"She is adorable." Sneaky never uses the word cute. Don't ask why. (A/N: I don't know how to explain why he won't explain it, sorry.) I signed my name down and Lammy and Mr. Pickles, who was hosting this stand for some reason, smiled up at me. "Thank you, Flippy, you might get in." _"I hope you don't, Flippy," _Lammy thought.

Two figures flew past us, knocking the three of us to the floor. "Look! We can join a bake sale! Or work at a bakery!" "Whatever." "Oh, I see the heroes are back," Sneaky mused. I nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it," Kaboom said, throwing the apple grenade over his shoulder. An explosion came from behind us, but we ignored it. "She's dating Shifty, right?" "Yeah, she is." "Oh, I feel bad for you Flipster."

*Raises head with tears in eyes* Well, how was it? *sobs* I know it is short, but please forgive me. I couldn't really think of anything so I'm sorry. Please review and PM me if you have any requests. So I'm out. *turns off computer and sulks in random corner*


	8. Rain

While writing this, I kept on thinking of this new picture book that I wrote in my notebook. That small scene is about it, just a little heads up. But it is great that I manage to update on time! I am so happy! *hugs myself* Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: HTF

Flaky's POV

I was lying on the roof of my mansion, blood oozing out from my neck and arms. Midnight has struck me again, hitting me with a baseball bat this time. Mom would never hit me. At the very least with something that is hard enough to break my bones. I stared at the clouds, and noticed the blackness forming. "It seems like it's going to rain today," I muttered. Something landed by my feet and I looked up. "Are you okay, little sister?" I smiled at Matthew. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Blood was smeared everywhere, some of it landing on my skin. _

My eyes began to brim with tears and I turned away from Matthew. "Big brother, please stay away from me," I whispered. I heard him sigh, followed by Matthew going down the ladder that he was on. Today, I just want to lay here on the roof and let rain fall on me. There was a thunder roll and I bit my lip. Thunder is one of the things that I fear. I felt drops fall on me and I curled into a tight pall. Then there was a huge thunder crash and I yelped, covering my ears while my nails dug deep into my hair.

"Thunder is so far away," I whispered. "It won't hurt me. It's just a loud sound." Another crash and I screamed, curling up tighter and began to sob. "Hey, Flakes, it's raining, oh gosh!" I felt arms wrap around me. "Flaky, open your eyes, look at me." A thunder crashed loudly and I whimpered. "Open your eyes, Flaky." Hesitantly, red slowly appeared and peered into black.

"What's wrong?" I sniffed and launched myself at Matthew, my fingers clutching his shirt. "The thunder is scaring me," I whispered. He placed a hand on my head and sighed. "It won't hurt you." I sniffed again and cried into his chest. "Hey, Flaky?" "Yes, big brother?" "Can you tell me how your mom died?" I sucked in a deep breath but nodded and began to tell him.

_I was working on my homework one evening. Dad was at home and sat at the couch, mom sitting on his lap. "So Flaky, shall we go to the park?" "Sure mama," I said. "Just let me go get changed!" After I slipped on a red dress and flats, we walked towards the park. It was sort of empty, due to the fact that it is almost eight o'clock. An hour later, mom suggested for ice cream. So we headed to the shop. "Mama, it's almost closing! Hurry up!" I ran across the street. "Flaky, please wait up!" Mom tripped over the pant leg of her jeans and almost fell to the street, when a truck pushed her. Said truck tried to stop, but couldn't. It collided with a wall, squishing my mom. My eyes widened in horror. "Mama!" I shouted. I ran towards her, tears blinding me. But there was blood everywhere. I touched it, the warm substance sticking to my fingers. I grabbed her hand that got detached. "Mama, I'm so sorry!" I clutched it tightly, ignoring the fact that there was now blood on my hands. She was gone. _

"Flaky, I'm sorry to hear that." I nodded, biting my lip hard. "My mom was a writer," I whispered. "She would write picture books for me when I was smaller.

_"Flaky, your creativity is excellent." I gave her a hug, my tiny arms wrapped around her waist and my head resting on her right hip. "You mean it, mama?" She nodded, running a hand through my shoulder length hair. "I'm hoping that you will be a writer too." _

"One of them was my favorite. She would always read it whenever I got to bed. But Midnight found the book and burnt it. I miss it." "What was it called?" "It was called 'Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolf Prince.'" "Oh. I saw it in a book store once." I smiled at Matthew. "It was amazing," I said. "I fell in love with the prince, hoping to find one of my own."

_"The wolf placed a paw over her hand, nudging her face slightly," said mom. I giggled and kissed her cheek. "They didn't know what time it was, but the sky turned dark and the wolf turned into his prince form. Ilandre was taken in surprised, but covered it. It turns out that Ilandre has actually fallen in love with the prince, even though he was in a wolf form. They got married at night, so that Mikhail would be in his human self." "Thank you for reading, mama," I said. She kissed my forehead and tucked me in bed. "You will find your prince, Flaky, I promise you will." She turned off my lamp and headed towards the door. "Goodnight, mama!" I said. She smiled. "Goodnight, my little Flaky."_

"I always know how the story ends, but I love how mom reads it to me. Now that the book is burnt I won't be able to do the same to my children." "Don't worry, Flaky." _"I have to buy her another copy!" _"That book was really special, big brother," I said. "That was mama's first copy. There isn't another one like it!"

I bit my lip and sighed. "I'm sorry, Matthew," I said. Matthew chuckled, patting my head. "Like I said, don't worry about anything." I smiled and stood up. "Let's go inside, big brother, I'm tired and cold."  
"Okay, if you want I'll make you some coffee while mom is shopping with my sister." "That is great! Thank you, big brother!" I gave him a tight hug. "You're welcome, Flaky." I headed to the ladder, but slipped on a puddle and fell backwards. "Flaky!" My eyes widened and I kept staring up at Matthew.

Uh oh, a little cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I did this as an experiment, to see if I could _actually_ do a cliffhanger. So, I was kind of thinking on making a Hetalia OC fanfic, but still deciding against it. But thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and send requests, also post if I should make a Hetalia fanfic. FlakyxFlippy14 out till next week!


	9. Love but Pain

Please enjoy this new chapter. I don't really have much to say right now so enjoy.

Disclaimer: HTF and the song 'New Future' from Full Moon Wo Sagashite

(A/N: Try to find out who's POV this is. If you get it right then I'll add in a special scene of Flippy and Flaky ;) Hehe, just try to find out.) I am pacing around my room, trying to find out the secrets of Flaky's life. 'Aw, Flippy is worried sick about that stupid girl.' "Shut up! You don't know how I feel." I collapsed on my bed and sighed. 'Why don't you go on a date with Lammy? It is clear that she is in love with you.' "No way! Flaky is like way better! She is gorgeous!" A knock came from the window and I rolled over to face it. I stood up and opened it. "What do you want?"

Splendont smirked. "I guess you don't want to know about your red angel." Flaky! What's wrong with her?" "The thieves told us that she is in the hospital." "Flaky fell off the roof of her house." I ran out of my room and headed to the hospital, the heroes following me.

Flaky's POV

Darkness… Pain… Help me… I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by light. "Flaky, are you alright?" I recognize that voice. "Am I dead?" My eyes finally adjusted to the brightness. I realized the room was all white and a few wires were connecting to my arms. "We are that you are awake, Flakes." Shifty gave me a small kiss. I spotted Matthew asleep at the foot of the bed and I couldn't help but smile. "Who brought me?" I asked. Lifty ran a hand through my hair. "Your brother did." The doctor came in and all I could do was scream.

"Mr. Lumpy! What are you doing at a hospital?" The idiot raised an eyebrow? "Uh, I work here." He got hold of my arm and held out a needle. "This will get rid of the pain." He slowly inserted it. Lifty jumped out of the bed, saying he was hungry and bumped into Lumpy. The needle shifted and I screamed in pain. "TAKE IT OUT!" I shouted. "IT HURTS!" Matthew woke up and ran towards me, taking out the needle. "Is that better?" I nodded.

"Well, she will just have a few injuries on her back, but Flaky will be fine. You can take her home now." After we checked out, I climbed into Matthew's black motorcycle and we drove home. At that same time, Flippy has finally arrived to the hospital. To his disappointment, I wasn't there.

Matthew's POV

A few days later, Flaky was dancing around my room, her new red dress flapping against her legs and she continued to sing.

"LET'S SING A SONG!

TOGETHER FOREVER EVERYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU RIGHT NOW

DAY BY DAY!

YOUR DESTINY UNTIL NOW FROM TOMORROW, CLUTCH YOUR HOPES TO YOUR CHEST

LET'S SING A SONG!

TOGETHER FOREVER IF I'M WITH YOU I CAN OVERCOME ANY HARDSHIP

MORE AND MORE!

MORE AND MORE AND MORE I WANT TO BE CLOSER PLEASE STAY RIGHT HERE

MANY THANKS FOR YOU!"

That song has been in repeat for the past half hour and she hasn't grown tired of it. Then again, her voice is cute. I like it when she sings. I just hope mom doesn't come home early. She grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of my bed. "COME ON BIG BROTHER! SING WITH ME TO NEW FUTURE!" Flaky began to jump in a circle while I followed but walking.

"Let's sing a song!

Tonight, rather than the spotlight, it's me that will shine now

Day by day!

Those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat

Let's sing a song!

Tonight I want to believe there are never ending burning thoughts

More and more!

More and more and more I want to scream this song, this dream will never end

Let's sing a song!

Repeat and repeat!

Let's sing a song!

Repeat and repeat!"

She collapsed on my bed, fast asleep. I sighed and covered Flaky with a blanket. "Sleep, Flaky, you had a tough day." I walked out of my room and saw mom cooking. "Since when did you get here?" I asked. She smiled slyly and turned to face me. "I came when that stupid girl stopped playing her stupid music." "Flaky isn't stupid." "Keep telling yourself that." I grabbed a few cookies but mom snatched half of them away.

"Don't give any to her," she said. "These are only for you and your sisters." "Flaky is my sister." "No, she's adopted." "This isn't even your house." She gave me a hard slap. "Don't talk that way to me. I'm your mother." I marched to my room, slamming the door shut. Flaky woke up with a start and broke down crying. "Big brother, I want a hug!"

I felt my head burn and my eyes widened. "Why?" "I had a nightmare where I died," she whispered. I sighed in relief and gave my sister a hug. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you." She smiled and fell asleep curled up on my chest.

"Big brother, are we going to the mall?" I nodded, climbing onto my black motorcycle and handing her a helmet. "Wear this; you might hurt your head." She stared at the helmet before giving it back to me. "Can we just walk?" Flaky asked. "I don't like motorcycles."

She began to walk down the street. "Well, see you later, big brother. Shifty and Lifty might be at the mall right now helping their older twin sisters, so you shouldn't be worried." "Okay, bye Flaky!" I waved, smiling. "WHAT?" I ran down the street and knocked Flaky to the ground. "Those two are going to be there?"

"Hmm, yeah, see you later big brother." She pushed me away and continued on her walk. "No, I'm going with you." "Suite yourself, big brother." So we arrived at the mall and the little redhead immediately launched herself at two people, rather twins. "I thought you would be here! Hey guys!" She kissed their foreheads and grinned. "Come on, I want to see if they have that British shirt in sail!" In the end, I ended up being the one carrying all their bags. Oh, and did I mention that Flaky bought like twenty bags? Yeah, I love Flaky, but she can be a pain sometimes.

Well, that's it. Please excuse the late update. I was really busy yesterday. I might post up the other chapters of my fanfics, and maybe even put up the one of Hetalia that's been in my mind. Anyways, please review and don't be shy to leave a request. Bye bye :)


	10. Normal Day?

So even though no one really guessed correctly on who's POV it was at first, I decided to write the sweet chapter just for fun. I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: HTF

Flippy's POV

"So there I was with Lifty, stealing a dress for my sister in the mall." Flaky laughed. "Did they catch you?" He shook his head. "They didn't catch me." "That's great!" I sat down at my table and narrowed my eyes. Stupid twins, they have to stop hogging Flaky. "Oh, I forgot that Sniffles was going to help tutor us!" The twins picked up their lunches and sent Flaky an apologetic smile. "We have to go, Flaky, but we'll see you at our next period." "Sure, no problem, at least you're taking my advice in letting Sniffles tutor you." The twins ran out of the room.

I picked up my food and sat down in front of Flaky. "Hey, Flakes, how are you feeling?" She sent me a smile. "I'm doing well. How are you, Flippy? Long time since we've last talked." I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that little incident we had the other." "It's no problem, Flippy, I forgive you." We had a great conversation and I finally was able to learn more about Flaky.

The bell rang and Flaky threw her spare food away. "See you later, Flipster, hopefully we can talk again." She sent me a gentle smile before running off to class. I heard Flipqy sigh. _'You truly are an idiot.'_ "SHUT UP!"

The next day, a Saturday, I spotted Flaky walking across the Moonshine Café. It was one of the most famous places in Happy Tree Town due to all of its socialness. "Splendont, hi!" Flaky waved at the hero and bounced over. "Oh, hey, Flaky." She grinned and sat down, resting her elbow on the table while her hand was stretched out, her eyes narrowed in determination. "I want to arm-wrestle with you!" Splendont raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She nodded, her grin turning wider. "Alright, I don't want to refuse a girl." "I am pretty strong, Splendont, you won't beat me."

He smirked. "We'll see about that now." He latched his hand with her and placed the other on his knee. "One, two, THREE!" Splendont slammed Flaky's hand to the table, making Flaky to fly out of her seat and land on the sidewalk. I ran over, panic showing my face. "Hey, Flaky, are you alright?" She nodded and raised her head. Our eyes widened, well, not Flaky's that's for sure because she can't see her face. "What's wrong?" Half her face was dripping with blood, but her eyes were still perfect. "I'm sorry, Flaky, I should've been gentler." Splendont took off his red sweater and wrapped it around the half of her face. "Take her home, Flippy. My brother is calling me, that stupid idiot."

I nodded and helped Flaky up. "Well, we should get going or else Splendont will burn me." The hero and his brother flew past us. "NO I WON'T! JUST TAKE HER HOME!" I sighed and obliged. We were in the middle of town and Flaky lives in the outskirts. It would be a long walk, since I don't have my car with me. At least I'll have Flaky to talk with.

We were just a few blocks away from her house and she hasn't said a word yet! "I think I could walk the rest of the way, Flippy, thank you." "Oh, um, sure, you're welcome." She walked across the street, holding her cellphone and not paying any attention. A car raced towards her, the brakes not stopping. "Flaky!" I shouted. I pounced on the girl and we rolled to a patch of grass. "Watch where you are going, Flaky." "I will, sorry for worrying you." "As long as you're safe I won't have to worry.

She giggled. "I'm glad," Flaky said. "I'm starting to make friends that worry about me." I grabbed her hand and decided to go with her. She really is cute, almost as though she doesn't worry about getting hurt. I glanced down at her and saw Flaky smiling brightly. Then it hit me. She has been alone for a year without her mother. Flaky never had a true friend that was there when her mother died. No one comforted her, not even her father.

I stopped and Flaky pumped into me. "How many friends did you have, Flaky, before you came here?" Her eye, the one that wasn't covered, widened. Then she looked down at her hands. "I guess none, really. I had my mother to take care of." "But she's been gone for a year now. Don't you feel alone?" She sighed. "I lied about that. Mom died five years ago and I miss her. She was an amazing mother, those types that you read in fiction books. It did hurt when my mom died.

"When I returned to school, a week later, everyone stood their distance. Some called me a murderer while others said that I should be put in jail for life. Rumors were spread around that I shoved my mother so that she could get ran over. Why would I do that? I love my mom and I would never hurt her! Just like how she would never hurt me. But I've been alone. My daddy is always working and sometimes he would send me gifts to make up his absences. It never really does work but I just accept them. Now that he married another woman that already had four kids upset me. He replaced mama and I just want him to divorce that stupid woman! She is trying to kill me! I never did anything to her! Midnight has nothing that mama does! What did daddy see in her?"

I saw tears begin to form in her eye and I wiped them away for her. "The thought of daddy having to marry another woman when I was little really hurt me. I kept on telling mama, 'What if daddy leaves you? What will happen to me?' Mama is a bit like me, weak. She would often get sick and I had to take care of her. Despite her protests, I managed to cook dinner for the two of us when she couldn't. She couldn't have a child due to her sickness. I guess daddy married Midnight so that someone can take care of me while he is away. But I wanted a mother that is like the one I had. I miss her so much!"

I pulled Flaky into an embrace and she suddenly broke down. "Don't worry about anything, Flaky, I promise no one will hurt you." She clutched my shirt. "Thank you, Flippy."

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing the chapter. Please review and don't be shy in sending requests.


	11. Like a Date

I am really sorry for posting like, what, 3 months late. I was really busy and depressed I couldn't think of anything so here is the chapter I was going to post on valentines day so please forgive me.

Flaky's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror, wearing a light pink dress with a red bow tied in the back. My hair was tied in high pigtails, my fringe going over my eyes. Dad came home for Valentine's Day and is taking us out for dinner. "Hey, Flakes, come on, dad is waiting for us, whoa." I turned to see Matthew standing at the door of my room, wearing black jeans and a black shirt. "Oh, okay," I said. "I'll be there in a second."

Matthew, while blushing, nodded and walked out of my room. "It would be great eating with daddy again," I muttered. I grabbed the photo that is taped in the corner of my mirror and stared down at it. It had my mom and dad standing in front of the aquarium, me in between them. "Just like old times, but without you, mama. I miss you."

_"You're a murderer!" _

I blinked a few times to prevent my tears or else it would ruin my mascara. "I wish you are here, mom." I kissed the photo and taped it back. With a sigh, I grabbed my bag and walked to the door, only to see Midnight glaring down at me. "Where do you think you're going, little brat?" I looked at my shoes. "I'm to eat with you guys," I muttered. She smirked and grabbed my arm. "No you're not." My eyes widened slightly.

Midnight roughly dragged me up the stairs before shoving me into the attic. "You are staying in here for the rest of the evening. I am not letting a stupid girl like you ruin my day, especially with your father." She turned off the lights and closed the door shut, locking it. I ran towards the door and began to pound on it. "Midnight! You can't lock me in here! I haven't seen daddy for many months! It's not fair that your kids have to see him!" I kneeled down underneath the door to see from underneath the crack but couldn't see anything. "She is already downstairs," I muttered.

I ran to the window and saw Midnight talking to my dad. "Flaky won't be joining us for dinner, sweetie, she said she wanted to hang out with her friends." I saw my dad's face of disappointment. "But Flaky was excited for dinner and now she won't come? Well, I guess we should go now." My eyes began to brim with tears and I wiped them away, sniffing. I heard a growl coming from the corner and I looked over. Two eyes, the color red, were narrowed, staring straight at me. It snarled and ran at my direction. I saw it; an outraged animal with really long fangs bared, ready to bite me. The creature, which is an overgrown dog, latched its teeth at my leg. I let out a loud piercing scream.

Flippy's POV

I walked towards Flaky's home, hoping to give her a small gift. A car drove past me and I saw Matthew and his three sisters, but no Flaky. What's up with that? Shrugging, I walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. No one came to the door. _"Stupid! No one is home!" _Flaky was sitting on top of a wardrobe, her bag next to her.

_"Man, why can't I just kick this stupid thing in the face?" _ She thought. Flaky took out her phone and dialed a number. My phone vibrated and I saw it was Flaky. "Hello?" "FLIPPY! HELP ME! MIDNIGHT LOCKED ME IN THE ATTIC AND THIS DOG LIKE THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

My eyes widened. "Can't you get out?" I asked. She scoffed. "I'm locked in here! Look, in the back the door is opened. Go through it, climb a few stairs and then you'll see another flight of stairs that lead to the attic. But hurry up!" I snapped my phone shut and ran around the house. _"Why are you going to save her?" _Flipqy shouted. _"She ignores you!" _"Flaky is my friend and I have to save her."

I ran up the stairs and tugged on the doorknob. "Damn, this door is so jammed!" I heard some barking coming from the other side. "Flippy! Look around for something you could break the door with!" Too late, I already barged in, grabbed Flaky and ran out while closing the door behind me. I set her down in the grass of her backyard and stared at the bite mark on her leg. "Are you okay? What was that thing?" She shrugged.

"I guess Midnight bought it so that she could punish me with it." I narrowed my eyes. _"Her mother abuses Flaky?" _I thought. I sighed and smiled at her. "The guys and I are hanging out at my house," I said. "Want to join us?" She grinned. "Sure! I haven't talk to them in a bit and it would really help me! Thank you Flippy!"

We walked towards my house, often punching each other on the arm and laughing together. _"Hmm, you're starting to act like a lover around Flaky. Remember that she's dating Shifty!"_ I bit my lip and forced myself to smile when Flaky took my hand in one of her own. We reached my house and when I was about to unlock the door, it swung open, smacking me in the face.

"Oh, hey Flipster, the boys are in the living room stuffing themselves with ice cream and drinks. Mama is asleep so don't make so much noise and papa is hanging out with some friends to help repair the stove. I'm going with the girls to the mall. There is this really cute top that I want! See you!" Flaky blinked and looked up at me.

"That was my sister," I said. She nodded in understanding and we walked inside. "Hey, Flipster! Whoa! You brought Flaky with you!" In the rug were Sneaky, Cuddles, Handy, and the heroes, Mr. Pickles, Anderson, Toothy and Kaboom. The small mouse like boy came running towards us and stopped in front of Flaky. "Hi, I'm Kaboom!" She stared down at him and blinked. "Hi," she said at last, smiling. We spent the rest of the evening laughing and playing games. Flaky had the most fun than all of us. "Well, it's getting late," said Sneaky, helping me clean up. "We should get going." "Yeah!" Kaboom agreed. "I don't want wake up Dark." The boys walked out, leaving only Flaky and me. "I'll help do the dishes." I smiled at her and we walked towards the kitchen.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked. She nodded, grinning. "The most! Thank you for inviting me, Flippy." Then she froze her eyes widening. _"Murderers are bad people, Flaky, don't become one." _She sniffed and dropped the knife that she was holding. The blade caused a scratch on her finger and it began to bleed. "Flaky?" She turned around and gave me a hug. "Flaky, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" "I am a murderer!" she cried, clutching my shirt. "I killed her! I actually killed her! I'm a bad person!"

"Flaky, no you're not," I said, trying to soothe her. "Yes I am!" she shouted, sniffing. "I killed my own mother!" "No you didn't! It was an accident!" She sniffed again and I lifted her head up, wiping away the tears. "Flaky, you're a really nice girl, you know that. And it was all an accident. You didn't do anything to hurt your mother." Then my eyes widened when I felt something soft press against my lips. Flaky's lips are on mine. I leaned into the kiss, taking dominance. That was until there were footsteps.

"Flippy! What are you doing?! Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" I was suddenly on the ground and Flaky was hiding behind Lifty. "Eh, what?" I muttered. Shifty was glaring down at me. "Don't you even go near my red angel," he growled. "Let's go." Flaky shot me an apologetic look before following the raccoon twins. That night, before I went to sleep, I got a text.

_I'm sorry, Flippy. I hope you're not mad at me. _

_Goodnight_

- _Flaky_

I smiled and fell asleep peacefully.

Well, that's it. I have an idea for the next chapter but still trying to transfer it. Please review and I'm accepting requests. See you next time.


End file.
